Sealed with a Kiss
by LadyAshling
Summary: A Varric/Hawke love story - full of fluff and all things happy. *LEMON* Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to BioWare. Sexy times belong to me.

**A/N:** This is the fluffiest fluff I've ever fluffed! Somehow this plot bunny exploded into a chinchilla of fluffiness and googly eyes. I apologize for any cavities this story gives the reader. Lemon in this chapter.

* * *

Hawke leaned precariously over the edge of the cliff with a faint smile on her face. This was the only place in Kirkwall she felt free. It wasn't like the pastures surrounding Lothering, but it was her new refuge. The salty tang of the ocean breeze, the shrieks of the gulls, and the crash of the waves against the jagged rock soothed her tortured mind. Apostates could rarely let their guard down and Kirkwall's Templars scared her more than the Ferelden Order. The Gallows wasn't a Circle tower – it was a prison and she knew what happened inside those forbidding, stone walls.

Her whole life had revolved around hiding. Hiding who she was, what she was capable of, hiding her sister, hiding her father…never a moment to live a normal life. If someone looked at her family the wrong way they would pack up and leave in the middle of the night, following the road wherever it led in darkness. As a mage she wasn't even allowed to marry. So even if a man did come along one day who would be willing to love her in spite of her magic, she'd never be allowed to speak her vows in a Chantry ceremony like so many of her friends.

She never let on to her companions that this bothered her, but it did. It wasn't that she felt she needed the Chantry's seal of approval on any imaginary wedding she might have – it was just the normalcy of a ceremony that was freely given to the rest of the populace that she envied. Aveline was putting the final touches on her own wedding plans. Hawke grit her teeth. This was her friend's second marriage and she would never have one.

Sighing, Hawke closed her eyes and moved her toes farther out. She was tempting the Maker, willing Him to give a damn about his own creations. _Why put us here only to abandon us? Why create mages if you allow these unspeakable crimes against us to go unpunished? And what of the elves? Do you not care for them anymore, either?_ If she tumbled off the cliff she'd die just like any other human when her body smashed onto the rocks below. It's not as though her magic made her invincible. No, it only made her a target. Maybe falling would be a release…death would be welcome after all the loss in her life.

Flinging out her arms she leaned forward. _I'll join you soon, Mother. I miss you all so much._ She had anticipated a forward momentum, not the jerk that came from behind and caused her to land on her backside well away from the cliff's edge. Looking up in surprise Hawke was brought up short by the murderous scowl of her dwarven friend.

"Mind explaining that little stunt, Hawke?" Varric growled the words to mask the absolute terror coursing through his short body. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to rid his mind of a serene Hawke as she prepared to dash her lovely frame against the boulders. She blushed furiously and refused to meet his eyes. "Maker's breath, Hawke! Talk to me! I want to understand why you feel that throwing your life away is better than living it." He paused to steady his nerves.

The woman gave a bitter laugh. "No one could ever understand, Varric." She turned her moss green eyes to him revealing the deep-rooted pain she tried to hide from her friends. Plopping on the ground beside her, he rubbed his broad palm across his face.

"Let me guess, princess, it has something to do with Aveline's wedding?" Hawke froze and turned her face away. Yep, he'd read that right. Gently laying Bianca down in the grass he leaned against a nearby boulder. "Why don't you talk to me, Hawke?" No response. "Ada…please, I'm worried about you."

With a shuddering breath the blond mage spoke, face still turned away, and he strained to hear her soft words over the waves. "I've been on the run my whole life. The title of Champion is the only thing that allows me to live in the open, but I'm still…less than in society because of my magic. I hear the comments: 'Mages are not like us. They can't be treated like people.'" Varric winced. "All of Thedas believes mages are dangerous and deserve to be locked away. Only the Tevinters disagree, but their use of blood magic only adds fuel to the hatred."

Hawke's shoulders shook slightly and her words became disjointed. "Did you know…that mages are…not allowed to marry? And w-who would want…to marry a m-mage…woman anyway?" Her tears fell hot and fast into her lap while Varric absorbed her words. He hadn't known that mages were forbidden from such a commonplace practice, but now that he thought about it he wasn't surprised. The Chantry believed mages to be too dangerous to mingle among non-magic society, so the last thing they would want to do is legitimize unions between mages and non-mages or allow mages to poison the gene pool.

"But, here is Aveline, planning her second wedding! I am happy for her, she deserves her own happiness and I would never wish to take that away…I just wish that I could be normal so I could be happy, too." Varric nodded softly at her words.

"I understand that, but it doesn't explain why you were teetering on the Wounded Coast, asking to join Massive Head Trauma Bay." He smirked as he used the same words she'd once said to him years ago. Her shy smile uncoiled some of his tension spreading warmth throughout his body and he shifted to hide _how_ warm she made him.

Hawke threw herself backwards and closed her eyes. "I'm just tired, Varric. I'm nearly thirty and have nothing to show for it, except for a title I never wanted and mounting political pressure. The fact that I'm an apostate is barely overlooked by Meredith anymore. My family is all dead," her voice cracked, "and mother's death stains my hands."

"That wasn't your fault. You can't accept responsibility for every crazed mage in Kirkwall, Hawke. Your mother was also a grown woman and I know she wouldn't want you to blame yourself for her choices." Tears leaked traitorously from her clenched eyelids.

"I know that," she replied thickly. "Easier said than done, though, my friend." He nodded wearily and sighed.

"Tell me about it. I still feel guilty…for Bartrand." Hawke opened her eyes in surprise. "H-he was my brother and even though he was a worthless son-of-a-bitch, I was the one that killed him." Varric stared at his gloved hands as he remembered the night they pulled the trigger. "I murdered him," he whispered.

Hawke shook her head fiercely as she sat up. "No, Varric, that's not how I remember it." Sad honey eyes met her own as she continued. "Your brother was suffering from the idol's madness and no one deserved to live the rest of their life that way. Yes, you had to make a horrible decision, but it was the same one I made in the Deep Roads with Carver. We did what we had to in order to free them." Her voice caught, but her gaze remained firm and finally the dwarf nodded in agreement.

She smiled in satisfaction and sprawled across the dirt once again. They sat in silence, mulling on their own thoughts and feelings, watching the clouds drift across the vast sky. "Mmmmm," Hawke sighed. "I don't want to go home tonight. I miss when I didn't have all these responsibilities. I used to leave town for a couple of days and camp under the stars." Varric chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember. You dragged me with you one time. It was miserable." Hawke laughed at his exaggerated pout. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes when she opened her mouth to speak.

"It wasn't _too_ miserable, as I recall. I only had one tent and we had to share. Although, Bianca did seem pretty put out." Varric grinned smugly as he gave his crossbow a fond pat.

"She got over it." Before he lost his nerve, he took her delicate hand and raised her knuckles to his lips, making sure they lingered just a second longer than necessary. He watched as her light eyes darkened in desire and her chest moved faster at his touch. Pulling back, Varric maintained eye contact as he whispered, "Dwarves don't have elaborate marriage ceremonies, either."

Hawke sat up again to hear his words better – she had always been curious about dwarven culture. Varric hid his nervousness with a smirk. "All that is required is the approval from the Head of the Clan." Hawke's breathing quickened which gave him hope and the courage to finish what he meant to say. "I'm the Head of Clan Tethras, Ada, and I would very much like to marry you."

"Varric," she breathed as her soft lips descended on his own. His hands tugged her closer to him, practically pulling her into his lap, and the strength surprised her until all rational thought left her mind as their tongues dueled. Varric groaned hungrily into her mouth and she shivered in pleasure to realize she was the cause. The pair separated reluctantly and stared at each other. Her lips were plump and red from their kisses, which only made them more delectable, in his opinion. Hawke was lost in his dark, desire-filled eyes that were already undressing her and she grinned.

"There aren't any papers that we have to sign, are there?" He chuckled.

"Well, yes, and they typically have to be approved by another member of the Assembly, but it just so happens that Lord Helmi owes me a favor for keeping his daughter out of prison when she tried to kill me."

Hawke laughed richly. "The same Helmi that tried to marry you off to said daughter?"

"The very same. After her fifth assassination attempt nearly landed her in the Gallows, Helmi called off the arrangement and swore that he would honor any favor I chose to call on him for. I do believe its time he paid up. I'm ready to be off the market, but only if it's you, Ada."

"I thought I was too tall for you," she teased. "And what about Bianca? Can't have her decide to shoot me in the middle of the night, you know."

"I've been known to stretch the truth about height restrictions and jealous crossbows, but I'm a romantic at heart. I was sure though, that in the Champion's story, the dwarf would lose next to the elf or the crazy healer."

"Pffft! They are way too high maintenance for me!"

Varric leaned in, but stopped just short of touching her lips. "So, is that a yes, my Lady Hawke? Will you marry this poor exiled noble who has no job and a large, needy family to support?"

Her lips inched closer to his and he unconsciously licked them in anticipation. "Yes, my Lord Tethras, let's scandalize the Assembly together and giggle about it behind their back for years to come."

It briefly crossed the storyteller's mind that the best romances were always sealed with a kiss, but then he stopped writing their story and chose to just kiss his mage senseless instead. Huffing in annoyance Varric threw off his gloves so he could feel her soft hair and skin against his own. Hawke sighed into his mouth when his large fingers tangled in her golden hair which quickly turned into a moan when he pulled slightly on the strands. Wrapping an arm around her, he braced her body against his so he could flip their positions.

She gasped and broke their connection to find herself on her back, Varric's soft lips trailing kisses down her neck and nuzzling her shoulders. Smirking, she reached for his short pony tail and untied the cord that held it back, reveling in the feel of his silken tresses brushing across her fevered skin. He raised his head to look at her and she gasped again. "Maker's breath, Varric, long hair suites you. Why have I never seen it down before?"

He chuckled softly. "You've seen how women react to my chest hair. Imagine if I let my hair down, too. Women can only handle so much manliness, Ada." She laughed with him for a moment.

"Varric?" He stopped lavishing attention on her creamy skin and looked at her. Maker, she was beautiful sprawled out beneath him with her bedroom eyes, mussed hair, and swollen lips. "Things in the city are changing and one day I'll have to leave. Are you prepared to leave everything you know behind? To tie yourself to a mage?"

Gently cupping her face in his hands, he swore, "I've willingly tied myself to you for the past four years because I can't imagine life without you anymore. Wherever you go, I will follow, I swear on my ancestors."

Hawke smiled brightly. "I've loved you ever since I met you, but I was sure Bianca would always have your heart."

"She didn't stand a chance after I spent about two months with you." Hawke sat up and he leaned back to give her room.

"Let's go to your suite and finish what we've started here." Varric smiled happily at her suggestion. After collecting their things Varric held out a hand for his hair tie, but Hawke shook her head and grinned evilly. "Oh, no, my lord. You are walking into Kirkwall, looking every bit as delicious as you do now. First, we scandalize Kirkwall, then the Assembly."

Varric laughed at his cheeky mage as he took her hand and hurried along the road to Kirkwall. When the couple entered the city, there were a few odd glances, mostly because Varric was not as recognizable with his hair down. Once the spectators realized who the lovers were though, the gossips couldn't contain themselves.

"…Champion with a dwarf! Maker, what is the world coming to?"

"That can't be Varric Tethras. Too scruffy."

"…she's not frigid, after all. Guess, that just leaves the Knight-Commander."

As they entered the Hanged Man and made for the stairs Norah yelled, "Hey, you! You can't just barge into someone else's room!" Varric turned on the stairs and bellowed.

"Norah, send up my usual in about an hour." The maid startled at Varric's voice before melting onto a chair.

"Y-yes, serah…Varric…mmm." Nodding, the couple resumed their brisk pace to his room and dissolved into giggles when the door shut.

"Oh, poor Norah, she's going to be drooling over you now."

"I told you, dear, no one can handle all this."

Hawke pulled him to his bedroom with a growl, "I can." He shivered as her nimble fingers worked over the buttons of her robes until the blue cloth pooled like water around her ankles and he groaned. Long, lean legs filled his vision until they stopped at the golden vee at the apex of her thighs, flat stomach leading to a perfect handful of creamy flesh, toned arms and delicate hands, completed with her lovely face.

"My ancestors like me after all." Hawke blushed at the sentiment as he moved closer to touch all the glorious skin that was presented to him. He helped to ease her down to his low bed, which was more like a mattress on the floor to his leggy partner, their lips meeting as she settled amongst the pillows. Varric moved his lips to where they had left off at the coast as they softly nipped and licked her neck and one hand caressed her breasts. "Perfect, Ada."

"You are overdressed," she panted. His eyes widened and he bolted off the bed and threw the door open.

"Norah! Forget my usual tonight. I'm not hungry!" He slammed it shut and threw the plank across the wood to keep out any pesky pirates before returning with a smug smirk. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, my turn." Hawke pulled herself from the pillows clutches to watch as he divested himself of his duster and deftly untied the green scarf at his waist so he could remove his tunic.

Hawke knew that Varric was toned, but she had no idea that being a dwarf would mean he was built. His arms were well-defined from lifting and carrying his crossbow nearly every day and she watched in amazement as his back muscles rippled when he turned to toss his clothes on a chair. Maker, humans had nothing on dwarven men! The infamous chest hair trailed into a golden path down his stomach and passed the waistband of his trousers. The same hair covered his arms like down, but it worked on him and Hawke found herself longing to brush her fingers through it all.

Varric fumbled with the laces on his trousers under her scrutiny, even though he could tell by the flush on her chest that she approved. When his final article of clothing was on the floor he looked at his lover and was pleased to see her smiling. He knew he wasn't nearly as large as dwarven myths seemed to claim, but he was thicker than most human men. And Varric could tell by Hawke's expression that was what she preferred. _Score one for Varric. None for Broody and Blondie._ Kicking his pants away he climbed onto the bed with her and they satisfied themselves with exploring each others bodies in the dim light.

Soon, touching was no longer enough and Varric made the first move. Leaning over her he kissed down her stomach, getting ever closer to the slick heat that he wanted to make his. Hawke tensed for a moment when she realized his intention, but she relaxed quickly at his confident touch. Finally reaching his destination he took a moment to breathe in the womanly scent of Hawke and it nearly undid him. Unable to control himself any longer he gently opened her folds and laved at her juices with his mouth.

Groaning in pleasure Hawke bucked against his face when his tongue flicked across her pearl. He chuckled into her soft skin at her reaction and did it again, watching as she writhed on the bed, eyes closed, and hands twisted in the sheets. Using the flat of his talented tongue he worked her into a frenzy, but stopped just shy of her release. Her large, green eyes glared reproachfully at him until he repositioned his weeping head at her entrance and laid her long legs across his broad shoulders.

Her heart sped up at the sight. Maker, this was really happening! Part of her was still sure she was on the Wounded Coast, about to throw her life away, and that this was just another torturous daydream of things she could never have. But no, it was actually happening, and she couldn't hold back the tears of joy that slid down her cheeks as her lover angled himself between her thighs.

"I love you, Varric," she breathed. He looked at her sharply, concern on his face at the tremble in her voice and the tears on her face, but she smiled. "They're happy tears."

Varric's features softened and he smiled warmly, "I love you, too, Ada." Rolling his hips forward he slid home and they both moaned loudly. Every thrust was better than the first. His thickness filled her completely and the perfect way her channel wrapped around him left dots in his vision. He started slow to give them time to enjoy their connection, but the keening of his name falling from her lips was building the pressure faster than usual. The tense muscles of her calves on his shoulders let him know this was toe-curling for her, too.

Hawke watched him through slits and her heart skipped a beat to see the pleasure and pride on his strong face. He was damn good and he knew it, but it was obvious even to her that this was the best either of them had ever had. The muscles in his arms, shoulders, and chest rippled with every move or minor adjustment to deepen the angle inside her. His blond hair glimmered in the light like a halo and she melted inside. Watching him was just as amazing as having him fill her. She was nearing the brink and his clenched jaw and growls told her he wasn't far behind.

Reaching between them, Varric pressed a broad thumb against her bud so she could have her release first. She was already so close that when his finger touched the small bundle of nerves, it was enough for her scream to drown out the noise downstairs. Varric smiled smugly to hear his name on her lips when she tumbled over the edge and he followed mere seconds later with his own cry.

When sight returned to the couple, it was to find them both on their backs, although how he got there Varric didn't remember. All of his muscles were twitching after such an amazing workout as he curled his woman into his strong embrace. She sighed happily, her breath ghosting across his chest hair, "Let's sign those papers tomorrow. I want to be Lady Tethras before something comes up and foils our plans."

His chest rumbled with his deep laugher. "As you mish, my lady. I'm pretty much putty in your elegant hands right now." Sharing one more kiss to seal the deal they shimmied under the covers and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

They didn't roll out of bed until nearly noon. Hawke just smiled at the hungry stare of her insatiable dwarf. "Now, now, Varric, four times in one night will wear a lady out. I need a day to recuperate." He pouted adorably as they dressed, warm brown eyes shining with mirth.

Unlatching his door to call for food and drink, Isabela toppled over the threshold and smiled from the floor. "Varric! I heard you had company last night…very loud company." The pirate wiggled her eyebrows as she stood. "Rumor has it Hawke stopped by to ease your lonely nights, but I don't see anyone here." Isabela was peeking around his suite, checking the corners, even looking under his low table for the mystery woman. Hawke rolled her eyes and stepped out of the bedroom.

"Yes, yes, it was me. Just don't spread it all around Kirkwall like you do everything else." Isabela's mouth fell open and she slapped Varric's shoulder in congratulations. Still speechless, she walked backwards out of the room, crossing her hand across her heart in a gesture to remain silent and then left. "Yes, well, her silence will last one day." Varric grunted in response.

He walked over to his writing table and picked up quill, ink, parchment, and wax for the seal. Norah brought in some dubious breakfast food and ale which Varric quickly began to eat. Hawke pushed it around with her fork. "The longer you look at it the harder it is to swallow."

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head sadly. "I'm never allowing you to eat this tripe again." His eyes crinkled at her over his mug.

"You don't have to do that-"

"I want to. Besides, we've already bypassed the 'let's date and figure out if we like each other' stage. We're jumping in with both feet and I want to make sure you are properly fed." Blushing slightly, she glanced at her hands. It warmed him to see that she wanted to take care of him, so he relented.

"Okay, sounds good to me." He reached for her untouched plate with a wink, "Until then though, I'm going to eat whatever is put in front of me." Hawke laughed and nodded her permission as he ate her breakfast, too. When he was finished he pushed the dinnerware to the side and dipped the quill in the ink jar. Scribbling furiously, he informed the Assembly of his intent to marry and gave himself approval as the Head of his Clan and then left a blank for a second Assembly member's approval to make it official. Setting that letter aside to dry, he reached for a second sheet of parchment and scribbled a note to Helmi explaining that this was the favor he required of him to consider his debt repaid. He made it very clear that Helmi was to do anything and everything necessary for the Assembly to consider it valid.

As both letters dried Varric sat back and tried to think of any other Assembly members who owed him or that he owed so he could clear things up or call on their aid to make things go smoothly. No, at the moment he was sitting pretty with the Assembly, but this would blow things sky high. He knew that Hawke knew it, but the knowledge that he loved her enough to try to make their commitment official was what really mattered to her.

Kissing him lightly on his stubbled cheek to rouse him from his thoughts, Hawke told him she was going home to eat and clean up. "I'll see you later. I know you have business to get to and I'm sure I have a dozen letters to read at home." He promised to come by for dinner and get a decent meal.

Hawke skirted past Isabela and the locals that surely heard them last night with a smile and made her way to Hightown. Along the way she spotted one of Varric's urchins tailing her to make sure she got home safely and she waved to him. He waved back. It was a game between Hawke and the boys – they knew that she knew about them, but Varric didn't know. It always caused her to giggle. When she reached her door she nodded to the boy and he scampered off to tell his boss that his lady was home safe and later when the urchin returned to the mansion there would be a small sack of coin wedged behind the flower pot for him.

Walking inside the large house Bodahn greeted her and told her about her new messages. Hawke found Orana in the kitchen and she informed the girl that Varric would be over for dinner, which made the elf happy. She knew best how to prepare for more than one person and she always made more than enough food. Her manservant had already started to heat water for a bath, so while she waited Hawke went upstairs. At the back of her closet was a hidden compartment where she kept her real journal and family mementos. Varric was the one who'd commissioned the closet for her when she confided her fear of the Templars getting their hands on her most private thoughts.

Taking the worn book to her table Hawke wrote of what transpired on the Wounded Coast, pouring out her fears of being alone, and how things ended at the Hanged Man entwined in the arms of the man she'd loved from afar. By the time she was finished, her bath was ready so she hid her things and headed for the bathing room. Rinsing off Varric's scent seemed tantamount to sin, but after reminding herself that she could smell like him whenever she wanted Hawke climbed in the hot water and sighed as it worked the knots out of her sore body. "Maker, he's amazing," she said to no one.

"Who's amazing, Hawke?" She screamed in a knee-jerk reaction until she realized it was Merrill, sitting on her windowsill, outside.

"Merrill, what are you doing perched on my windowsill?" The elf smiled.

"Oh, Isabela dared me to climb up here and see what you were up to."

Hawke heard the pirate's hiss below. "Merrill! You're not supposed to tell her that!"

The Dalish elf's brow furrowed. "I'm not? But I thought you wanted to know what was going on with Hawke and Varric. Oh! Is that who you were talking about, Hawke?"

Isabela crowed with triumph on the ground and Hawke groaned as she slid under the water to drown her embarrassment. When she re-emerged, Merrill was gone and Hawke was sure the pirate was bullshitting the elf into believing something ludicrous instead of telling her the truth. Thank the Maker for small favors. Hawke wasn't entirely sure if Merrill had a crush on Varric, but she didn't want to break the girl's heart right away.

After her surprise visit in the bath, the rest of Hawke's day passed by uneventfully. Around four there was a knock on the door and she answered it to find one of Varric's boys with a message. "I'm to wait for a reply, miss." Opening the note she ushered the boy into the entryway and asked Bodahn to fetch him a glass of water while she read the message.

_My lady,_

_I am curious if I should dress up for our meeting tonight and to confirm the time. It would be impolite to keep such beauty waiting. _

_Always yours,_

_V._

Smiling with giddiness, she reached for her writing implements and hastily responded.

_My good ser,_

_Formal attire is not required as your roguishly good looks are all the decoration I need for my table tonight. Forgive me for not already confirming our usual dinner time of 6:30._

_All my love,_

_A._

The messenger returned the empty glass to the dwarf with a shy smile and turned to the Champion as she folded her note. It didn't escape anyone's notice how prettily she blushed when she passed the letter and a sovereign to the boy. The urchin gasped at the gold shining in his palm, but her fingers curled his own dirty ones around the large coin. It clicked for him then – his boss was courting the Champion! He was pleased to see them both happy and would spread the word among the boys to make sure they redoubled their efforts to keep watch over her. "Thank you, Champion. You are much too kind."

"No, it is I who should thank you. Now, off you go, and be careful." Her concern meant more to him than the money in his hand and he could only nod as he slipped the note and coin in his pocket and left the house.

Evening rolled around and found Hawke staring balefully into her closet. Were mage robes all she owned? Surely not! Isabela and Merrill had dragged her shopping on occasion, but those scraps of clothing couldn't be called gowns. Digging into the back of the wardrobe her fingers brushed against a soft fabric she didn't recognize and pulled it out. It was an emerald green silk gown with an empire waist and a low scooped neckline. Her mother purchased the dress for her and added the silver embroidery along the edges of the sleeves and bottom hem, but she'd never had an opportunity to wear it. "I think you would have approved, Mother."

Slipping the dress over her head she was pleased to see it still fit and that the bodice enhanced her assets marvelously. Her hair though, was another matter. "Orana, could you come here, please?"

The elf's hesitant knock announced her presence before she stepped into the room. "Yes, Mistress?" She looked up from the floor. "Oh, my! You look wonderful, Mistress." Afraid she overstepped her bounds, the elf blushed and glanced at the floor again.

"Thank you, Orana. I need help with my hair though. Can you help me?" With a shy smile the maid nodded and indicated that Hawke should sit so she could reach her head. Hawke closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle tugging and brushing of her hair as her maid worked her own unique magic.

"All done. I hope you like it, Mistress." The young girl passed her a hand mirror and Hawke squealed. Orana braided two small sections of hair on either side of her head and then weaved them throughout the bun in the back holding up the rest of her tresses. A few unruly strands wouldn't stay, but they framed her face so they were left alone.

"Oh, goodness, Orana. Thank you – it's perfect." Her large smile brought a small smile to her maid's face as she curtsied and left. Hawke tried to calm the sudden flutter of nerves in her stomach. She wondered if she should add some makeup, but decided against it since she didn't really wear it anyway. Reaching into her closet she picked up a silver pair of dress slippers, sliding them on just as a knock echoed through the house.

"Breathe," she whispered. Her sharp ears followed Bodahn to the door, the muffled greeting of the two dwarves, and their distinct footfalls into the main room.

"Mistress Hawke will be right down, Master Varric. Would you like a drink before dinner?"

Hawke could see his warm smile in her mind as he replied, "No, thank you, Bodahn. I'll just wait for Ada." The butterflies returned to hear him use her first name so openly with her staff. He'd always called her "Hawke" or teasingly as "Lady of the House." She had to hand it to Bodahn – nothing phased the man.

"Very good, ser." His quiet feet carried him to his corner of the room and she took that as her cue. Taking a deep breath, Hawke swished softly out of her room, nodding in thanks at Orana's encouraging smile, and began down the stairs.

She was so quiet Varric almost missed her grand entrance, but he could feel her presence filling up the room and he turned to face the stairs from his place beside the hearth and his mouth landed in the Deep Roads. He watched as the vision in swirling green silk that was his Ada slowly made her way to him. Once again, he was waiting for her when she reached the bottom, elbow outstretched with no idea when he'd even moved.

Her genteel fingers rested on his arm and she blushed faintly at the gesture. She was glad to see that Varric had dressed up as well, but foregone the formal attire as she requested. He was wearing a tunic of rich blue instead of his usual red with a gold scarf accenting his belt and black pants tucked into shined dress boots. But her breath hitched to see his hair brushing his shoulders, instead of pulled back in his favored style. She smiled warmly at him as he led her into the large dining room.

Orana seemed to have a sixth sense for entertaining. The table that was set before them was not the large one used for parties, it was pushed against a wall, and instead a four-person table was prepared minus two chairs. The sweet girl had even remembered to use the shorter chairs to make things less awkward for Varric.

Varric pulled her chair out and then scooted it carefully behind her as she sat down. He caught her hand and pressed a tender kiss to her knuckles before making his way to his own seat. Hawke was sure that her cheeks would freeze in their current position if she continued to smile like this all night. Varric situated himself and then reached for the chilled wine bottle on the table. With practiced ease he popped the cork and poured them each a glass. Raising his in a toast, she mirrored the movement, and waited for him to speak.

"To happiness, to marriage, and scandalizing Kirkwall." He grinned as she laughed.

"To never being alone, to love, and affronting the Assembly." They clinked their glasses together and sipped around their smiles. Orana brought their first course and they shared the news about their day. Varric laughed heartily to hear about Merrill and Isabela's antics and she blew him a kiss when he informed her the letters were on their way to Orzammar. It was during dessert when he asked the question that he'd wanted to ask all night.

"Ada, why did you give the boy a sovereign?"

She gave him a curious glance. "Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

He held up his hands. "Oh, no, no! It's not that…it's just, well, I'm curious why you would give him so much is all." He laughed, "Far be it from me to tell you how much you can tip your messengers!"

Hawke smiled as she swirled the wine in her glass. "I've known about your boys watching me for years, Varric." It was her turn to laugh at his surprise. "We have a rapport. I leave a small pouch of silver behind my flower pot for them whenever they see me safely home and report to you. Today I was feeling extra generous because of my good mood. Besides, they don't have anyone, except for you and me, to care for them so I wanted to show my appreciation."

Her words warmed his heart. _She would make a great mother._ _Stop that, Tethras! That will never happen._ His inner dialogue must have shown on his face.

"What's wrong? Varric, if you don't want me to spoil them, I understand-"

He waved off her concern. "It's not about the urchins. I was just thinking that you would make a great mother…" The dwarf trailed off with a shrug.

"But…" Hawke urged.

"Dwarves aren't known for fertility, that's all. I don't know that we'll be able to have children, if that's even something you want," he hurried to say. Hawke shook her head with a sad smile.

"No, I don't want to curse anyone else with magic." She turned her earnest eyes to him. "We could always adopt an urchin." Varric nodded – he had to admit the idea had merit. "I mean, look at Bodahn and Sandal," she continued, "Sandal isn't his son. Bodahn found him alone in the Deep Roads when he left Orzammar, but he raised him as his son." Varric hummed thoughtfully. He didn't realize they weren't related and the information eased a weight on his chest. Maybe he could still hear a small voice call him "Daddy" after all.

Pushing back from the table, he walked over to Hawke's chair to pull it out for her. "Shall we retire, my lady?"

Hawke smiled radiantly. "You're staying then?" Varric nodded, his hair brushing the top of his shoulders at the movement, and she leaned over the arm of the chair to kiss him in approval. They broke apart breathlessly, "Yes, I'm suddenly overcome with a desire to lie in bed." She smirked and he chuckled in a deeper register that Hawke was quickly identifying as his I-desire-you-and-must-have-you laugh.

Holding hands they walked upstairs together and shut the door softly, locks clicking into place only seconds later. Orana blushed as she cleared away the table, trying to ignore the laughter and groans coming from upstairs. Bodahn joined her shortly after she began to speed up the cleaning, his face burning behind his massive beard. The sooner the cleaning was done, the sooner everyone could go to bed in the serving quarters, far removed from Mistress Hawke's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The next five months passed in much the same way. Sometimes Hawke would return with him to his suite, but usually he stayed with her because it was more private. Her servants didn't say anything about their activities or the fact that he was over for dinner every night. He'd even caught himself thinking of the estate as "home" a time or two in his head. Growing up Varric had always found the saying, "Home is where the heart is" rather cliché, but it was true. His heart was wherever Ada was.

Varric still took care of all his business in the Hanged Man and that's where he was when the letter he'd been waiting for arrived. Tossing the boy some coin, he broke the House Helmi seal with shaking hands.

_My Lord Tethras,_

_Allow me to be the first to congratulate you on your marriage to one Serah Ada Tethras nee Hawke of Kirkwall. The Assembly was most unprepared for your impromptu announcement, but after some discussion-_ Varric snorted. Yeah, right, more like righteous bickering and threats about "meeting the family mace." _-the nobles came to the agreement that as long as the Tethras clan was attempting to further their line, such a marriage would be granted._

_The Assembly would like to extend their congratulations and hopes for a successful union and happy life together. _Read: only one marriage for you, so don't screw it up, and have lots of dwarven-human babies to continue the line somehow.

_Wishing you the best in this new chapter of your life._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Helmi_

A second page was discovered behind the official letter.

_Varric,_

_We're even. This was a nightmare to accomplish, as I'm sure you can imagine. I hope she's worth it! If you cause another stink like this you'll lose your seat in the Assembly and there will be no more business deals with Orzammar again. _

_Before you ask, yes, this was sufficient punishment for trying to force my daughter to marry you. I married her to someone she only tried to kill twice until she gave him a chance and now she's out of my hair – and yours!_

Folding the letters, he placed them in the interior pocket of his duster and stood. His business was through today. As he left the Hanged Man he paid Corff for next month's rent and headed for Hightown. Swinging through the market he veered into the Merchant's Guild before going to the estate. He smothered a grin at the glares and incredulous scoffs directed at him as he passed. Yep, seemed everyone got their mail today. Pretending he had business to attend to, he stayed for one of the Guild meetings, but no one was fooled. When he finally left in the direction of Ada's house the open market was crackling with tension.

Bodahn greeted him when he breezed inside. He'd stopped bothering to knock months ago and it suited them. Varric turned the corner into the study and saw her scouring the bookshelves for something decent to read. "Honey, I'm home," he teased.

Ada smiled warmly at the new phrase. "Since when did this become home?" He shrugged nonchalantly as he climbed the stairs to stand next to her.

"Oh, ever since you let me consider it mine…and since this came in." He passed her the letters with a twinkle in his eyes. Her mouth rounded into a silent 'oh' of surprise as she took them and opened the first. Her eyes read the words hungrily the first time and more slowly to absorb their hidden meaning a second time.

Walking to a chair she flopped onto its surface. "It's official…they actually allowed us to marry!" He smiled happily. "But they are demanding a child to continue the line, aren't they?" He sighed as he ran his hand across his hair, a little surprised to find it pulled back, he was more accustomed to leaving it down for her.

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry about their demands right now. We're married!" Ada threw her arms around her new husband in delight and he hugged her tightly in return. The stayed like that for a few moments letting the news sink in until Varric pulled back. "I, uh, guess it's time to give you this then." He reached into another pocket and pulled out two gold bands – one thin and dainty, the other thicker and masculine, both without any adornments.

Dwarves didn't bother with wedding rings, but he knew that it mattered in human culture and that it would be important to his wife. Removing his leather gloves he reached for her tiny left hand and slid the band on her ring finger. He kissed it when it was in place. "I love you, Ada," he said while meeting her shining eyes.

Eagerly, she returned the gesture, smiling when the gold winked at her in the firelight. "I love you, too, Varric," she breathed. "I can't wait to tell everyone," she squealed in excitement. He laughed and pulled her in for another hug.

"We'll send out the invitations for dinner tomorrow. Sound good?" She nodded her head against his chest as his fingers raked through her golden hair. He kept catching glimpses of the band on his hand and it filled him with joy – maybe the humans were onto something with their outward display of commitment. Ada hummed happily against his skin.

"Are you moving in now?" She leaned back to see his face, pleased to see his smile.

"Yes, I paid Corff for next month's rent, but it's only going to be an office now. I'll move my personal things in over the next few days." Her hand cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss.

"Good," she mumbled against his lips. Helping her stand he led her down the study stairs toward the main staircase. Once they reached them Varric scooped her up and swung her into his arms. Ada gasped and blushed as she caught the small smiles her servants tried to hide as her husband carried her upstairs to their room.

Later that evening Ada gently untangled her limbs from around the softly snoring dwarf and threw on her dressing gown. On silent feet she padded downstairs to her writing table and penned the invitations to her other companions. Orana brought her a hot mug of tea and a sandwich to snack on as she finished. Sealing the last letter with the Hawke crest it dawned on Ada that her new family seal was noble House Tethras and she suppressed an excited giggle. She passed the letters to her maid. "Please, send these with a messenger tonight. I don't care about the expense. Hopefully, they will all come to dinner tomorrow night for our announcement."

The elf smiled shyly at her Mistress with a curtsy as she ran off to find a messenger. When the elf returned, Ada gathered her small group of servants to share the news with them so it wouldn't be a shock tomorrow. "You are all aware that Varric and I have been waiting for the Assembly's approval on a marriage between us. Today we received word that the request has been granted and according to dwarven standards, we are considered a married couple."

"That's wonderful news, my lady," boomed Bodahn. Sandal just grinned happily in response to his father's smile and Orana's eyes sparkled with happy tears. "That makes you Mistress Tethras or Lady Tethras, whichever you prefer."

Ada clapped her hands. "It does! Maker, I have no idea…just call me 'Mistress' as you always have. I'm telling you now, but I don't want to ruin the surprise for our guests tomorrow. We'll let them know at dinner." Bodahn bowed.

"Of course, Mistress. And may I say, I am truly happy for you. Master Varric is a good man and will take care of you. You deserve nothing less." Ada reached out and impulsively hugged the gruff dwarf. When she released him his face was burning under his beard.

"Thank you, Bodahn. You are a wonderful friend, not just my staff, and I appreciate your kind words." The stunned dwarf could only incline his head.

"I hope you are both very happy," whispered the shy maid. Ada turned to the young girl with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Orana, I'm sure we will be. Now, I'm off to bed. Take the rest of the evening off, please." Still smiling, she turned and headed upstairs to snuggle into the arms of her sleeping husband.

Early morning light filtered across her eyes and she stretched languidly only to find she was alone. "Varric?" Ada heard voices downstairs, so tossing her gown around her shoulders she tied the sash and looked down over the balcony. He was dressed and speaking to his group of boys in the entryway, a couple caught her eyes with blushes, and Varric stopped mid-sentence to see what the fuss was about. The boys smiled even wider to see their boss' features soften at the sight of the blond mage.

"Ada, I'll be right up. Just working on getting my things moved in." She nodded and backed away so he could finish dictating duties to his boys without distraction. A few minutes later the door opened and closed followed by the sound of Varric's boots on the stone stairs. "I'm going to head to the Hanged Man and oversee what they're doing, and try to get caught up on paperwork. I'll be home around five so we have time to get ready for dinner."

Her green eyes danced merrily. "Alright, I'm going to get out of the house for a bit. I need another gown for tonight, so I'll head to the market." She leaned down and brushed her lips lightly across his, "See you at five."

Varric smiled and left for Lowtown while Ada took a bath and readied herself for the day. Soon, there was a flurry of activity in the house as they boys came and went, placing things where Bodahn instructed, and she was happy to leave if only for the quiet. Ada didn't want to remove her ring while she was out, but she wanted it to be a surprise for her friends and if word leaked in the market it wouldn't be, so she placed it in her secret cubby before leaving the estate.

After hours of scouring the market for a suitable dress, she'd all but given up hope until she spotted Hubert, her mining business partner. "Hubert! When did you get back?" The Orlesian merely sniffed at her.

"Earlier this morning. How are things with the mine?" The greedy man's eyes flashed hungrily at the thought of how much money it made while he was gone.

"Good, as far as I know. Do you happen to have any of your goods with you? I'm in need of a new gown for a dinner party tonight." He nodded and led her to his usual stall. She riffled carefully through the selection of dresses, hoping that the perfect one would jump out at her when she spotted it. Wedged in between a bunch of gowns that were exactly the same, only in different colors, Ada caught a flash of blue. It triggered a memory of the blue tunic Varric wore the first night he had dinner with her and she took out the gown to get a better look. It was heavy, blue brocade with fitted sleeves and a square neckline. It was very simple with no embellishments or embroidery, but the color was rich and was sure to stand out against her fair skin and hair. Turning to her partner, she queried, "How much for this gown?"

He bowed, "For you, my friend, three sovereigns. Though it is worth three times that." Nodding her acceptance, she paid Hubert and took her package home. She needed to try it on and see if Orana could make any adjustments before dinner. Walking through her door she almost didn't recognize it with the new additions. A pair of dwarven stone chairs sat inside the entryway, opposite her wooden, chewed bench. Her writing desk had been moved over and a second one stood next to it, piled high with Varric's messages. On the wall to the right of the fireplace, her husband's family swords were hung with pride and she smiled_. At least the beds haven't been swapped out_, she thought as she placed her bundle on the bed. The stone bed was too large and heavy to move and he would keep it there so the suite wasn't so empty.

Calling Orana in they got her into the dress and decided what needed to be let out or taken in to give the right silhouette. The elf quickly went to work on making the adjustments, leaving her mistress to fill in some pages of her journal and put her wedding ring back on. She hadn't even realized how late it was until the front door slammed open and she heard Varric greet Bodahn. He walked in and was immediately followed by the maid.

"Mistress, it's ready. Would you like to try it on and make sure it fits properly?" Ada stood and nodded at the elf and Varric looked at the rich material draped over the maid's slight arm.

His wife caught him studying the fabric and with a teasing voice she shooed him from the room. "This is a surprise for everyone, my lord," she laughed. He smiled as she gently closed the door behind him and he headed for the bathing room to clean up. Varric could hear the happy squeals of the mage as he bathed and his stomach fluttered in anticipation. He may not know what it looked like on, but he knew the color and he planned to match it with the blue tunic. The door was open when he finished, so he began digging through his clothes that had been delivered searching for his outfit.

"Aha!" Holding the blue tunic up to the gown hanging on the wardrobe, he was pleased to see they were a very close match. Once his outfit was laid across the bed he quickly began to dress. Ada sauntered into the room just as he finished tying his scarf to his belt, smelling of lavender from her perfumed bath, with a wide smile on her lovely face.

"I was hoping you would wear that tonight."

"Anything for you, my lady. Now, serious question-" He paused and she stared mock-seriously at him. "Hair up or down?" Tapping a slender finger against her lips she hemmed and hawed dramatically.

"I think long hair suites you, my lord," she purred as her hands toyed with the ends. He reached out and captured one of her hands, pressing his lips into her palm, insides quivering at her contented sigh.

"I will be downstairs. Do you want us to be introduced before or during dinner?"

Her eyes were dark with desire when she answered, "Before. I would like Bodahn to announce us together." Varric nodded since his mouth was too dry to form words and giving her hand another quick kiss, he disappeared before he ravished her when she should be getting ready.

Orana slipped in after he left and helped her lady dress and do her hair. They decided to go with the same hairstyle as it was quite flattering and Ada added a small amount of rouge and eye shadow to her face. She really was a Lady now, she mused, and tonight she planned to look the part.

Varric knocked on the bedroom door. "Our friends are arriving."

"Come in, Varric." He quickly stepped inside and closed the door before their guests could see either of them. His heart stuttered when she stood from her seat. The blue brocade perfectly hugged her breasts and stomach, flaring out slightly over her hips and then falling in waves of decadent fabric around her feet. The square neckline stopped above her breasts, instead showing off her delicate collarbone, trailing into fitted sleeves that flattered her toned arms. Her hair was in the same braided-weaved-bun style that suited her soft features and he could see she'd applied some color tonight.

"Great Ancestors…you look…incredible. I am the luckiest man in Thedas." Ada flushed at the compliment as she smiled her thanks. He moved closer to her and she sat without a word to be level with him. "I have loved you for years and this is the day I never thought would come, but always wished for."

She leaned her forehead against his. "I love you." Orana's soft knock startled them both and she pushed open the door, blushing furiously when she saw what she was interrupting.

"Forgive me, but the guests have all arrived. They are waiting in the main hall. Shall I tell Bodahn that you are ready to be announced?" Varric helped Ada to her feet and nodded to the elf.

"We'll be right there, Orana."

"Yes, my lord."

Ada tilted her head at him. "What, no 'Master' for you?"

He groaned. "Broody would kill me and it makes me feel wrong. I told her to call me that instead." She chuckled softly as they exited the room. Holding out his arm, she placed her hand on top and they moved towards the stairs.

Bodahn cleared his throat at Orana's tiny nod. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight. Now, may I present your hosts for the evening, Lord and Lady Tethras." As the couple descended the stairs in their matching outfits, gasps and murmurs rippled through their assembled friends. Once they reached the landing, Varric took her left hand and bowed as he kissed the gold band shining for all the room to see.

"Andraste's Knickerweasels! They are married!" Ada was swarmed by the hugs and shrieks of joy from the women, while the men clapped Varric on the back.

"We'll explain everything over dinner," Varric announced with a laugh. Escorting his wife to the dining room, the gang fell in behind them, watching in surprised delight as Varric held out Ada's chair and then moved to his place at the head of the table. Taking whatever seat they wished they waited for Bodahn and Sandal to pour their wine. Varric cleared his throat and everyone raised their glass. "To my lovely wife," Merrill sniffled at the expression on his face, "and our friends who were able to join us in celebration."

"Hear, hear!" Varric took it upon himself to tell their story, leaving out things that didn't need to be shared. When he was finished dinner was nearly over. "So, now you know." He sipped at his wine to wet his mouth.

Aveline frowned. "You could have told us sooner, Haw- damn it! What do I call you now?" Everyone laughed as the name issue took center stage.

"I don't really know. You could use my first name or Varric could make a nickname for me. I, uh, we haven't really discussed the new surname yet." She blushed and looked down the table at Varric to see him lost in thought.

"Huh…do you want everyone in Kirkwall to know that you're married now?" Anders' question gave everyone pause.

"Yes, I do. I was even thinking about switching my seal and house crest. Why? Do you think I shouldn't?"

Anders shrugged, a look of uncertainty crossing his face. "I'm not sure. I only know that Meredith is becoming more powerful. She might use Varric to get to you- ow!" He glared at the pirate and rubbed his arm where she'd punched him.

"Shut up, you. He's already living here so their being married is a non-issue to Meredith."

The guard-captain sighed. "Isabela's right. And the Knight-Commander can't do a thing about a mage getting married, since it wasn't through the Chantry. She's not stupid enough to start a war the dwarves over it."

"Well, that settles it," said Varric. "I hereby dub thee Ada Tethras. To scandalizing Kirkwall!" Ada laughed loudly at the wink he tossed her. Their friends just smiled and toasted the couple. Not long after their guests began to disperse with Aveline the last to leave.

"I know that my remarriage is cause for some of your actions. I'm sorry that mages are treated as second-class citizens – it's not right to lump you all in the same pot. But I'm glad that you've found your own happiness. You know where to find me, if you need me. And I expect you to be at my wedding Lady Tethras! Only two more weeks to go." The women hugged fondly before the captain of the guard exited the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Their friends were mischievous about spreading the news through the city. Ada was shopping in the Lowtown bazaar one day when Isabela rounded the corner and loudly yelled, "Lady Tethras! How is married life treating you?" She refrained from rolling her eyes, smiling instead at her devious friend, watching the shock ripple through the crowd.

"Wonderful. Varric is very sweet to me. Did you want to check the hat shop for new merchandise?"

The pirate's eyes twinkled. "Sounds great."

Varric had a similar experience in Darktown when he was stocking up on poisons for his bolts from Tomwise. Anders was on his way to Lowtown and spotted the dwarf. "Varric, how are you and the Champion doing?"

Every ear was tuned to their conversation, even Tomwise leaned in. Varric smirked. "Fine, fine." The mage nodded and clapped him on the back.

"Marriage suits you. Treat her right." They shook hands and went their separate ways. When the dwarf left Darktown he could have sworn he heard the buzz of gossip flying through the Undercity.

By the time Aveline's wedding rolled around, all of Kirkwall knew the mighty Champion was married to an exiled noble dwarf. No one had seen them around town together though, unless they were with her other companions for a job. The nobles whispered when the Hawke family crest was removed in the middle of the night and the dwarven Tethras plaque was hung up in its stead. Letters from the Champion were now signed and sealed with her married name and some questioned if this was grand scheme of the Champion's to overthrow Meredith. The very idea made those who knew better snort in derision, but the only way to disprove the rumors would be in attending Aveline's ceremony together.

There was no official color scheme so Ada chose a simple purple dress that stopped mid-calf with her silver dress slippers and asked Orana to weave some wildflowers into a side braid. It gave her a young, carefree look and it was perfect for the low-key wedding of her fellow Ferelden. Varric chose a light green tunic that didn't dip so low and his usual pants and boots. It was a warm day so he left his leather coat and gloves at home, along with Bianca.

The ceremony was scheduled for two o'clock so the couple left their house at one-thirty. Ada promised Aveline she would be early in case of a dress emergency. "Do you have everything, princess?" She smiled as she took his hand, recognizing his code for what it was.

"I have everything I need right here. Now, let's go watch the stoic guard-captain get hitched." He grinned as he entwined her fingers with his and led the way to the Chantry. As soon as the couple left their shaded alcove, the nosey neighbors and shoppers in Hightown began tittering amongst themselves. Every move they made was watched and analyzed, but they didn't care.

When they entered the cool Chantry building Varric gave a small laugh. "Nobility scandalized – check. Subjects of the weekly rumor mill – check." Ada giggled quietly beside him as they walked towards their friends in the center of the cavernous building. Merrill was dressed in a butter yellow tunic and brown leggings, Fenris and Anders had small wildflowers pinned to their usual attire, and Isabela hadn't bothered to put on pants. Ada suppressed a weary sigh at the pirate's childish attitude, but chose not to say anything.

Varric was the only one of the men who'd gone out of his way to dress up for Aveline and he hoped it would keep him from becoming a target of the redhead's inevitable anger later. Giving her husband a gentle squeeze she beckoned to Merrill to follow her up the stairs where Aveline was getting ready. "Stop fidgeting, woman. You look lovely," teased Ada. The captain was wearing a breezy dress of pale blue and simple leather sandals.

"Oh good, you're here. Please help me with my hair. It's been years since I did anything to it that doesn't involve a length of cord." Ada started braiding small sections of hair on either side of her friend's head, joining the strands halfway through so the braids made a 'Y' and left the rest to act as a backdrop for the braid. "Thank you," Aveline breathed when she was finished.

Merrill placed a small wreath of flowers on top of the captain's head as a final touch. "We can't have the bride leave her flowers behind." Both women smiled at the elf as a Sister told them the Grand Cleric was ready to begin. Giving their friend quick hugs, both mages moved to their places on the raised platform where the sermons were delivered. Donnic was shuffling his feet nervously, while Anders rolled his eyes and Varric smirked at the man's discomfort. Fenris was standing expressionless until Isabela sidled beside him and then he couldn't quite hide the appraising glances he shot her. Varric and Ada shared a look at the exchange while Merrill was on their right, giddy with excitement.

Aveline came around the corner, hands at her side, faint blush staining her freckled cheeks. Donnic smiled and Ada better understood why her friend had chosen this man – his whole demeanor changed when he relaxed. The bride took her place in front of the soft-spoken Grand Cleric and the room fell silent. Some of the city guards were huddled below the dais in support of their own and even the Sisters without pressing duties stopped to listen.

"We have gathered in this sacred place to share in the joy between these two and to join them in the eyes of the Maker and His people. A marriage ceremony is a quick and easy thing – the real challenge comes in making the marriage work. Do you promise to stand together in times of love and trial, in illness and in health, to protect and honor, to never forget the love you hold in your hearts for each other, until death separates you?"

Ada's throat closed as she thought of the day Aveline slid a dagger into her husband's heart to spare him further suffering. There wasn't another woman she knew of who would fulfill her oath to love and protect those she cared about. The couple's identical "I do's" echoed in the quiet.

Elthina continued, "In the name of the Maker, who brought us this world, and in whose name we say the Chant of Light, I join Aveline and Donnic in matrimony. May you find the same peace together as the Bride Andraste did at the Maker's side."

Cheers and clapping filled the cold room as the newlyweds sealed their pledge with a kiss. Varric passed his wife his handkerchief and she brushed the tears from her cheeks with a watery smile. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, "I don't need the Chantry to affirm what we have, Varric. Just know that those words hold true for me too."

He cupped her face in his broad palm tenderly. "I know, Ada. Same here, princess - I may not have said the words, but I feel them."

"Come on, you two," Merrill giggled. "It's time for the reception in the Keep!" Together they congratulated the newlyweds and followed leisurely behind the raucous crowd heading for the Keep. Varric pointed and shook his head when he noticed Rivaini and the broody elf slink in the direction of his mansion. Merrill was talking to one of the young guardsmen entirely oblivious to his flirtations and Ada giggled. She caught Anders attempting to disappear and signaled to her husband that she'd be right back as she ran to the healer.

Varric could see her talking to the man, wringing her hands anxiously as he rubbed his hand wearily across his eyes. He couldn't make out their words or read their lips, but it was obviously quite heated. Finally, the man threw his hands up and pulled her slightly into a darkened stairwell. Varric frowned when he saw a quick flash of blue light. When she exited the stairwell she was alone, an unfathomable expression on her face, but she took his hand and they continued their stroll.

When they reached the Keep they were told the wedding party was in the garden. Even without a Viscount the groundkeepers tended the gardens which they allowed the guards to use so someone could enjoy the cultivated haven. Shortly after their arrival the wine and toasting began. Fenris and Isabela reappeared at some point during the festivities as neither of them would turn down free food and drink, but Varric could see that Ada was wearing down from the heat.

Taking her hand he led them to the bride. "Aveline, it's been a wonderful party, but we should get going." She hugged her friends and thanked them for sharing her day and they waved goodbye to their other friends as they left. By the time they made it down all the stairs and into the cool recesses of their own house, Ada was dizzy and Varric sat her down in one of the stone chairs.

"What was that about between you and Blondie?" She held up a finger in a silent plea for patience as she tried to make the world stop spinning.

"Sorry, very dizzy from the heat. Yes, I had Anders check something for me." Ada opened her eyes and to meet her husband's. "I'm pregnant."

Varric rocked back on his heels, slack-jawed in amazement, as he repeated the words to himself. "Pregnant…as in the little pitter-patter of mini Varric feet?" She nodded. "Dwarf-human hybrid children that will call me Daddy?" Ada laughed as the reality sank in for him. He picked her up and hugged her against him as laughter bubbled out of his chest. He gently placed her feet back on the ground with a cheeky grin. "Well, if this doesn't cause every dwarf in the Assembly to keel over I don't know what will!"

* * *

_To the esteemed Lords and Ladies of the Assembly,_

_I send you this letter to announce the birth of my daughter, Valerie Tethras. Her name will be added to the family lineage as my heir to the Tethras clan. It should also be included in the Memories as the first time in dwarven history that a human child shall become the leader of a noble dwarf line._

_I wish to extend my sincere thanks to the wise Assembly for their approval to wed my wife. Because of your wisdom House Tethras will continue and I look forward to many years of doing business with Orzammar and teaching my daughter to do the same._

_May the Stone favor you all._

_Most Sincerely,_

_Varric Tethras_

Chaos broke out among the nobles in the Assembly. Many stone fixtures were broken in their distress while some men tore out hunks of their beards, bleeding on the ancient stone in the antechamber.

Steward Bandelor threw up his hands, sending Varric's letter flying, "By the Stone, I'm too old for this! I'm retiring! Someone else can deal with this mess."

~Fin~


End file.
